


A hunters pups: Introductions

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A hunters pups [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kidfic, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: John has been hunting for a while now, trying to avenge his wife's death. Two small pups in tow and doing his best to hide them from the hunting community at large. That is until Bobby Singer gets involved in his life, it doesn't help that Dean decides at the most inopportune moment to out his father to the other hunter.





	A hunters pups: Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this. It just popped into my head and I thought it was too damn cute not to share with everyone. There are already a few more one-shots for this series and I'll post them as I get around to editing them. I hope you all enjoy the work and please leave comments and kudo's if you liked the story.

Introductions

 

After Mary died and he was left with only his two boys, John wasn’t sure how he was going to cope. How was he supposed to care for these two children on his own? They were just pups still, Dean didn’t even truly understand what had happened. Half of the time John could swear that the little boy was looking for his mother in a crowd or waiting for her to show up at whatever run down motel they were crashing in. He never once complained about their new surroundings, but John could tell that he missed home. Home wasn’t safe though, home had taken their mother and his wife, his mate away from them. The supernatural had invaded their home and torn their family apart, the creatures he now knew existed in the shadows lurking for easy prey. He now hunted all these things lurking about that had previously gone on unnoticed all while trying to raise two small pups on his own. 

It took months of working salt and burns before he began to catch signs of other hunters, other people who did what he did. None of them had families, none of them had children in tow although he’d met a fair share who had once had a family. Victims of the same thing he was, losing a mate, losing children along the way all oblivious to the real danger. It twisted something inside most people when that happened to them and John couldn’t help but wonder if that would be the same thing to happen to him, but a glance at his pups gave him the courage to move forward. With them as a constant reminder to what was lost, he pushed through his grief and tried to make a safer world for his pups. 

John wasn’t stupid enough to tell the other hunters that he had two small pups with him, that he left them protectively sealed inside motel rooms to make sure that nothing could get to them like it had gotten to Mary. It wasn’t until he was given Bobby Singer’s number that things began to change, the gruff alpha hadn’t taken any of his shit when reading him the riot act over the phone when he’d called for consults. Initially their ‘friendship’ was all bitter words and insults, but as time went on and John proved himself to the older hunter their words sharp edges began to blunt themselves into friendly jibes. Still John maintained that he was a solo hunter, which he was. He just didn’t inform the man that he wasn’t alone, there was no reason to bring his pups into a situation with another alpha he’d never met. It was late one night that the course of their relationship changed yet again.

“What the hell you doin you idjit? I told you that the swamp would be too fucking cold for your dumb ass.”

John growled into the phone, his own alpha rankled by the man’s words. “Another girl died.” He spit out. “What did you expect me to do? Just sit on my hands while that poor girls family mourns her without a clue as to what really happened to her? Before another one disappears?”

There was a pause before a sigh was heard. “A’right what do you know?”

A small smile formed on the man’s face as he proceeded to tell the man what all he’d managed to gather since their last conversation. Really the only key difference in talking about cases with Bobby was how he went about doing it. The man didn’t know he had children, none of the hunting community did and ordinarily he would have taken the phone call outside. The only problem was it was the middle of december, it was freezing outside and Dean had a cold. He didn’t want to be far from the pup even if it was just on the other side a cheap motel room door.

“Yeah I got that much, the sheriff here seems to be being lead around by his balls.” He heard Bobby laugh at his comment, turning his head when he saw the covers on the opposing bed move he frowned. So far both the boys were sleeping and he hoped they stayed that way at least until he finished his conversation. Looking back into his journal he proceeded to say. “ I still think it might be some kind of creature and not a ghost...But with as many drownings there’s been there it’s hard to tell.”

“True true, you dig up any information on any suspects if it is a ghost? It’s not really a creatures style to drown and not eat.” The man pointed out grimly.

“Your right and Not yet I-” John sighed as a tiny figure came to snuggle against his side, twisting he saw Dean trying to climb into his lap. Giving a small smile to the boy he was momentarily distracted as he used only one arm to pull the boy up into his lap with a grunt. Dean burrowed in against his chest, his congested nose making it hard for him to scent his father. He let out a small whine at being denied the alpha’s scent, but calmed some when John started rubbing his back.

“John you there?”

“Yeah..Uh sorry about that.” He looked back up to the table as he continued to rub his son’s back. “So you think I should check out the local newspapers then?”

Bobby gave a small noise of affirmation. “Sure, wouldn’t hurt none. If it does turn out to be some kind of monster your dealing with I could send someone near there to help.”

“I appreciate it, but I can manage.” John’s gaze flitted down to his son once more as Dean shifted against him, curling up tighter to soak in his father's warmth.

“You sure, I know you want to prove yourself, but that ain’t no reason to go and get yourself killed.” The gruffness was back in the man’s voice, clear disapproval for John taking the risk.

“I’ll be fine I’ve gotten a few things right haven’t I?” He taunted with a chuckle.

“I spose you have. Done a sight better than that idiot over in willimsville.”

“Oh? New hunter?”

“Pft, he ain’t no hunter John, he’s live bait.”

John laughed only to tempter the volume of his own voice when Dean groaned and buried his head into his father more. Rubbing the boys hair in apology he continued to talk with Bobby. “Well at least I have hope then that I’m a sight better than bait.”

“Just a little.” The man retorted idly. “You never told me how did that hunt in jacksonville go?”

“Oh that salt and burn? Yeah nasty spirit, the man went stark raving nuts killed a whole bunch of people before being taken out. His spirit was just a crazy as he was in life.”

Bobby snorted. “That ain’t so far fetched to believe. He was a beta right? Bet he wasn’t able to find an anchor, tends to happen to that lot.”

“Hmm I think so. I can-”

Dean sneezed. John grimaced as he was no doubt covered in his son’s snot now.

“What was that?”

John blinked his mind trying to process the fact that Bobby had just heard his son sneeze.

“Nothing.” Even he winced at how unconvincing that sounded.

“Bull.”

Swallowing stiffly the man glanced down to see his son wiping at his nose with his hand. He grimaced in disgust at the boys actions, he’d need to take care of that. Sighing he muttered. “Give me a minute bobby. I gotta put the phone down.”

“Sure.” The man’s voice held suspicion to it, but it wasn’t as if the hunter could prevent him from doing so. John laid his phone down before scooping up his pup and carrying him into the bathroom. Stripping the boys shirt and his own with a grimace. He got a washcloth and cleaned them both up. Smirking at the droopy eyes of his son, he got a tissue and told the boy to blow. Once the worst of the snot was taken care of, he scooped the boy back up. Placing Dean on his hip as he began to walk back into the main room.

“You ready to get back in bed?”

Dean shook his head against his father, burying his head in the man’s neck. John sighed as he stroked the back of his son’s head with his free hand. They were both bare chested now and he supposed that would do his son some good since he couldn’t scent him properly. Grabbing one of the blankets from his own bed, he wrapped it around Dean and sat back down at the table. Dean shifted in his grasp a bit as he found a comfortable position in his father's lap and the makeshift cocoon of blankets. Assured that the boy was content at least for now, John picked up the phone once more and with a deep breath tried to cover his tracks.

“Sorry about that.”

“Mhmm what was that?”

“Noisy motel, lots of stragglers out there.” He lied through his teeth.

“John. That was a sneeze and seeing as it didn’t come through this receiver loud and clear it wasn’t you. If it was outside your room I wouldn’t have been able to hear nothin, so cut the bullshit.” The man’s argument was clear and concise, broking no argument. When John didn’t reply fast enough the other hunter continued. “So who’s with you? You got a girl holled up while we talk about this?” There was a sharper edge to the man’s voice now.

Snorting the alpha replied. “I do not have a girl holled up in my room Bobby.”

“Then who you got sneezin in your room?”

John glanced down to his son, his eyes flitting over to the bed where his other lay sleeping. Taking a deep breath he faced the music.

“My son.”

Silence. John closed his eyes waiting for the yelling to begin and silently hoping that Dean wouldn’t hear it through the phone before he could hang up. Yet no yelling started, he pulled the phone back to ensure they hadn’t gotten disconnected or that Bobby hadn’t hung up on him. Nope, still fine. Putting the phone back to his ear the alpha asked.

“Bobby?”

“Your son.”

“yeah.”

“You have a son.”

Smirking at the dumbfounded tone the other alpha was using, John couldn’t help but add. “Two actually. Dean has a cold right now, but sammy hasn’t caught it yet.”

Silence.

Sighing John muttered “Look I know you probably want to kick my ass for this, but I gotta do-”

“What you gotta do winchester is hightail your sorry ass here.”

“Here?” He’d never met Bobby in person after all and he didn’t know where ‘here’ was..

“Souix falls.”

“Umm why?”

The man’s harsh breath showed how irritated he was. “Because you ain’t riding around in the middle of december with a sick pup and one that’s gonna be catchin it soon.”

“Sammy’s fine-”

“Right now, damn it Johnny I’ll tan your hide when you get here for lyin all this time, but for now just load up those boys of yours and get here. The least you can do is make sure that boy don’t catch nothing worse.”

John frowned his gaze going down to his son, he was sure it was just a cold. Dean had gotten sick before and he knew that all he needed was rest and fluids.

“Winchester!”

Sighing he muttered back. “Could you keep it down, Dean’s on my lap.” A grumbling came through the line. “Why should I come all the way there? I don’t know yo-”

“You finish that sentence Johnny and I’ll shoot you with rock salt when you get here. I know you well enough and those boys of yours deserve to have a warm place to stay at least until your son is over his cold.”

John didn’t negate that fact, but it’s not like he had a lot of spare cash to use for a nicer place. “The hunt.” He responded in a last ditch effort to save face.

“I can find someone else to take over. Now get in yer damn car and get drivin.”

“And if I don’t?” John’s inner alpha had him challenge.

“Then yer a bigger fool than that bait in Willimsville. I’m sure you got yer reasons for draggin those pups along for this ride, but we can hash that out after you get here.”

Looking down at his son, cheeks bright with fever he conceded. “Souix falls you said?”

“Yeah. Singer salvage, can’t miss it.” The approval lacing the older hunters voice made John smile.

“It’ll take me a bit to get the boys rounded up and -”

“Just get here when you can.”

“Sure...Bobby I-”

“I’ll see you when you get here idjit.” 

And the line went dead. Pulling his phone away John sighed, well that was not how he anticipated introducing his sons to anyone. Not that he had really planned this out in the first place, he’d been happy enough to just leave his son’s quietly in the background where no hunters had to know about them. It was safer that way or so he believed. Now the cat was out of the bag, looking down to Dean he smirked.

“You outed us kiddo.”

Dean snuggled against him. “Yeah I can tell your losing sleep about it.” He chuckled before rising Dean in his arms. He walked the few feet over to the nearby bed and laid the boy down wrapped in the blanket. With the boy settled for the moment John went about getting all their stuff together, his head was still spinning as he thought about what all this could mean. If Bobby even tried to report him to the children’s services in Souix falls he’d rip the man’s throat out himself. A rumbling growl left his throat only to stop abruptly when he heard a tired and sniffly. 

“Daddy?”

Sighing he turned about and walked back to Dean who was sitting up in the bed, crouching down he cupped the boys cheek. “It’s alright Dean.”

“Buts you’s growling.”

Chuckling “I was wasn’t I?”

Dean nodded. “I was just thinking something, it’s fine.” Dean gave a small nod before his eyes caught sight of the bags which were once more on the end of one of the beds. A sign that they were leaving.

“We’re going?”

“Yeah, got a friend who wants to meet you and Sammy.” He smiled inwardly hoping that his son wouldn’t see the fear that had been growing in his gut since getting off the phone with Bobby.

“A friend?” The boys nasally voice asked.

“Yep. So come on kiddo we gotta get you in a shirt, it’s too cold out there to be streaking in the snow.”

Dean gave a congested giggle before letting his father help him into a new shirt. From there John bundled the boy up in his jacket and moved onto Sammy, the small boy was lights out and it brought a smirk to his face. Picking up the tiny child he cradled him to his chest, twisting about he walked over to Dean and asked.

“Can you watch Sammy for me while I get the bags in the car?”

Dean smiled and gave an eager nod. John knew that Dean loved to help with his baby brother and it was because of this that he distracted the boy with the opportunity to hold the other pup. Once he was sure that Dean had a good grasp on his brother did John hastily load up the Impala before returning to collect the boys. Scooping up Sammy in one arm, he took Dean’s hand in the other and walked the boys to the rumbling car. He’d started it in hopes that the interior might warm from the icy temperatures it had been forced to sit in. He opened the front door and carefully settled Sammy in the floorboard, where a makeshift nest was set up for the tiny pup. There wasn’t a way to get a car seat into the antique car and even if he could jerry rig one, John doubted it would be safe. So he settled for the tried and true method of building a nest. Seeing that the pup was safe and still sleeping, did John usher Dean up onto the bench seat. He watched as the boy stretched out so his head would be aimed at the driver, shutting the passenger side door he walked around and climbed in. Dean snuggled into him immediately and with a small ruffle of the boys hair he backed the chevy out into the snow.

“Go to sleep Dean, we got a ways to go son.”

“Okay daddy.”

 

**********

 

Bobby hadn’t been wrong you really couldn’t miss it. Singer Salvage was a big slot of property on the outskirts of town, the barbed wire fence that went around the entirety of the property didn’t give anyone warm and fuzzy feelings he was sure. The archway that lead towards the actual house down the drive was composed out of car parts which in a way made sense since there was giant stacks of crushed cars in the salvage yard attached to the man’s house. 

The Impala rumbled up the drive and it was then that John couldn’t help but wonder if he should have warned Bobby about what car he drove. Sighing he shook his head and pulled up near the house, it was too late now anyways. He could only hope that the surely alpha would ask questions before shooting him.

He smiled down to Dean, the boy had been coughing and sneezing the whole way. Even managing to wake his little brother a few times which had resulted in a very cranky little boy who kept fussing from the floorboards until things quieted down enough for the child to fall back to sleep. Sliding from out beneath Dean, he let the boy curl back up in the seat as he climbed out of the car. His head came up when he caught movement, a man was leaning over the porch lazily and were it not for the shotgun in his hand one would think he had come to welcome him. Which in a way John figured he was, the hunter was just taking precautions as he did so.

“Is that the rock salt you promised me?”

The man smirked as he recognized the other hunters voice. “Might be.” His gaze flitted towards the car the man had arrived in. “You never said you had such a pretty thing.”

John chuckled. “Yeah driving up here I was wondering if I should have said what I was driving.”

Bobby shrugged. “I still would aimed my gun at you boy.”

John snorted. “Well then it’s a good thing I didn’t waste my breath.”

“Where’s your boys?”

John motioned towards the car only to receive a glare, smirking he opened the drivers side once more and gently pulled Dean from the car. The boy was aware enough to wrap his arms around his dad’s neck and snuggle into him. Bobby’s eyes went wide when he took in the sight of the small pup that was holding on tight to the hunter.

“I’ll be damned.”

John chuckled. “Yeah that’s how I felt when he was born.” Shutting the door, John walked around to the other side of the car and paused. Looking up at the hunter he forced himself to ask.

“We safe here?”

Bobby looked affronted, but John didn’t let him get a word in edgewise. “I mean it Singer cause if you’ve called someone to report me I’ll-”

Bobby smirked. “Who I gonna call that won’t think I’m some nut off his rocker?” He waved his hand towards his house. “Trust me I ain’t got no china bowls on display in there, anti-demon sigils now that I got a dime a dozen. Makes it real homely, here I’m in for house of the year.”

John smirked. “Just so we’re sure.”

The man snorted. “We’re sure. You handle them both? I take it the older one is sleeping in there too.”

John blinked at the man before smirking. He jostled Dean a bit before telling the man. “This is my older one.”

Bobby’s mouth fell open a bit. “What?”

John nodded. “Yep. You gone and stepped in it now haven’t you?” He laughed only to temper his voice when Dean made an unhappy sound and burrowed into him. John rubbed the boys back .”Ssh it’s alright Dean.”

Bobby smirked as he watched the other alpha soothe his pup, putting his gun aside on the banister he climbed down the rickity steps and made his way to the man. He held out his hand an offer of greeting which John took once he was done soothing Dean.

“Bobby Singer.”

“John Winchester.” He jerked his chin towards his son. “Dean Winchester and-” He glanced into the car. “That one there is Sammy.” Bobby came forward to peer into the car, down in the floorboard was a tiny pup curled up in a makeshift nest. Bobby pulled back and shook his head. 

“No one knows about them do they?”

“Well if Dean hadn’t of outed us you wouldn’t have known either.” The man pointed out.

The man chuckled. “Well then I spose I should thank the youngster for making you see sense.”

John rolled his eyes as he yanked the passenger side door open.

“Alright Dean you gotta walk son, I gotta carry Sammy.” The boy snuggled further into him making him sigh.

“I can take em.”

John’s gaze flitted over to Bobby. “Either of em if your okay with that.”

His instincts screamed to not allow the other alpha near his pups, but he knew that was foolish. They’d come all this way and if Bobby was a threat it was a little late to be worried about it. He’d have to get a weapon to defend them and until then h-

“Winchester.”

His head jerked up to meet the man’s eyes which were shining in amusement. “I ain’t gonna hurt yer pups. You wanna take him inside I’ll wait right here and watch the youngster until you get back.”

John took a deep breath and shook his head. “No. You can pick up Sam.”

Bobby gave him an appraising look before giving a nod. “If your sure.”

“Yeah.” John’s voice was more confident the second time around. He watched carefully as Bobby squatted down to gently scoop up his youngster, bringing Sam against his chest as he made sure the blankets stayed settled around the boy. He gave John a nod and stepped back allowing the man to shut the door.

“We can come back for your gear later.”

John didn’t argue against that plan, his focus was solely on his children. He followed after the older hunter and frowned down at the steps when they gave ominous creeks. He heard Bobby snicker and looked up.

“Best line of defence, no one likes squeaky stairs. Shame that since they work so well.”

John smirked back at the man’s cunning. Coming inside he sighed in relief it was much warmer than outside, granted the temperature in Souix falls was better than the po dunk town they’d been in. He followed the man down a short hallway into a room on the left, his eyes flitting around as he took in a big desk near a fireplace and a sprawling room with bookcases going clear to the ceiling where a giant devils trap was inscribed on the ceiling.

“Wow..Bet that was fun to paint.”

Bobby laughed as he looked up towards the ceiling. “Not so much, I’m thankful I know some younger folks who I could pay to do it for me. I ain’t climbin no ladder at my age.”

John chuckled and watched as the man settled his youngest gently onto the couch. Sam never waking at the man’s adjustments to him, stepping back Bobby smirked and gave a nod. John stepped forward to sit at the other end of the couch, never moving Dean away from him since the pup seemed to want to cling to him. Bobby to a seat in a neighboring armchair.

“I gotta say Johnny you sure do know how to surprise someone.”

John huffed. “Yeah.” He glanced towards his son. “Hadn’t intended to do that mind you.”

“Oh I know.” The older hunter muttered. “That was clear in your amazing rebuttal of how noisy your neighbors were in the motel.”

John rolled his eyes. “Better than me saying I had some beta in the room.”

Bobby chuckled. “True.” He glanced from the smaller figure on the couch to the one curled up against his father. “So, you goin to introduce me?”

John raised a brow. “I don’t think they’ll remember come morning time Bobby.”

The man shrugged. “How old are they?”

John’s hand came up to cradle Dean’s head. “Dean’s six and Sammy’s two.”

Bobby shook his head. “You’ve been hidin them all this time?”

John gave a nod. “Pretty much.”

“What did you do when your went hunting?”

“I got em sealed up tight in a room and go do my work.”

Bobby scowled. “What happens if you don’t come back you idgit?”

John sighed. “I don’t know, but it’s not like I was taking them with me.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “I would hope your not that stupid, but hunting with a family?”

John looked away. “How am I supposed to explain to these boys that their mother was taken by something supernatural?” He heard Bobby sigh. “How am I supposed to tell them that I knew things, but didn’t do anything about it?”

“I think they’d rather have their daddy then no one at all.” The man pointed out civilly. 

John met his gaze finally and nodded. “I know, but I can’t close my eyes at night and not see Mary. Let alone raise these two knowing what’s out there.”

Bobby looked away as he gave a stiff nod. “Alright then...If your so sure of this.”

“I’m not sure of nothing Bobby, but I’m not letting anything take my boys from me and I’m going to find the son of a bitch who took their mother from us.”

Bobby nodded. “Alright...Alright.” His gaze locked onto Dean. “Best get him settled in then, he got a fever?”

“Yeah, the works.” John chuckled mirthlessly as he stroked the boys back. “He wants nothing but me to hold onto him.”

“Eh that’s pretty normal for a pup his age.”

John nodded his head. “I’ll take your word for it.” He paused before giving Bobby an appraising look, the older hunter shook his head.

“No we didn’t have no pups. I’ve just been around a few from time to time.”

John smiled. “Well you get to again.” He jostled Dean a bit and kissed the boys forehead. “Come on Dean, lets get you to bed.”

“Sammy.”

“Sammy’s coming too.” John chuckled.

“I got a spare room upstairs. Get you and the boys settled in for the night and we can talk in the morning.”

“Thanks.” He waited for Bobby to scoop up Sam once more and followed after the man. The house was well worn, but it was more a home than he’d afforded the boys the last few years. Climbing the squeaky stairs with a small grin on his face at the noise they created, he followed Bobby into the room at the top at the right of the stairs. Bobby was in the process of laying Sam on the bed when he came in the doorway.

“It’s not much but-”

“It’s better than some shitty motel room, our neighbors were very noisy.” The man shot back with a grin.

Bobby chuckled at the man’s joke. “I bet they were. You need anything you help yourselves.”

John came forward, Dean in tow to grab the man’s shoulder. “Seriously Bobby, thank you.”

The man nodded. “Get some rest.” The man left the small family, shutting the door behind him. 

John sighed in relief, they’d made it souix falls and he hadn’t gotten shot. 

 

*************** 

 

Dean woke to a strange place, he wasn’t scared though. His father was snoring right beside him, Sammy tucked up against the opposite side of him. Dean gave a sniffle trying to scent the new place, but nothing came through. He hated being sick, hated not being able to smell things. Looking back at his father and younger brother he knew they were going to sleep a while more and he had to pee. Dean was used to climbing out of bed while his father slept, he’d learned how to do it without waking the alpha a few months after they started sleeping in random places in all the different towns they visited. 

As soon as his clothed feet touched the floor he was off towards the door, reaching up he twisted the handle as quietly as he could. It still made noise, but a quick glance to his father proved that the man was still asleep. Smirking he slide out of the room and looked up and down the hallway, he’d never been here before. Frowning as he walked around the strange place, he checked the open doors to see if there was a bathroom, a door down on the left proved fruitful and he quickly ducked in to do his business. Once he was done and had climbed up onto the counter to wash his hands, Dean slipped back into the hallway.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to wander off, but this wasn’t a motel. It was like a house, which was strange because they hadn’t been in a house since mom went away. Frowning he wondered if his mom was here, was that why they had come? Creeping towards the stairs the congested boy stared down, there was no sign of anyone else. No noises to lead him, giving a small noise of discontent Dean slowly made his way down the stairs. He was tired by the time he reached the bottom, his fist coming up to rub at his eyes as he sniffled. His nose was running again and he still couldn’t smell anything, with a huff he moved away from the stairs.

He saw a door which lead outside, but turned away to see another down the length of the stairs. Walking towards the doorway Dean’s head jerked to peer down the length of the hallway, someone was coming. Ducking into the foreign room, Dean was prepared to hide only to come to a sudden stop when his eyes took in the room’s strange appearance. His eyes trailed up all the bookcases filled with books and papers all the way up to the ceiling where one of his daddy’s drawings was. It was big and he wasn’t sure how it had gotten up there in the first place, Dean wasn’t even allowed to stand on top of a chair most of the time. So whoever had painted that had to have been even higher up, he was so preoccupied with staring that he didn’t notice the person he’d fled from had caught up with him.

 

Bobby had gotten the coffee on while he’d perused the local paper, pouring himself a fresh cup he made his way down the hallway only to pause, scenting the air he smirked. It would seem that he wasn’t as alone as he had been a moment ago. Shaking his head he followed the pups scent trail all the while wondering how the small thing got past his own father. Coming to stand in the doorway he looked on in amusement as the boy canted his head back to stare up at the ceiling and the devils trap that was painted there. Taking a sip of his coffee Bobby waited to see if the boy would realize he wasn’t alone. Yet the child continued to stare up at the ceiling, completely fixed on the large trap.

“Your daddy know you're outta bed?”

The pup twisted around sharply, jerking back in fear. Bobby smiled gently to the pup. 

“It’s alright son, you seen that before?” He changed the topic to help relieve some of the pups nerves which by scent were quite high. He pointed to the devils trap and watched the boys eyes flicker up before falling once more to him.

“Seen one before?”

The child gave a nod.

“Probably not as big as mine though huh?”

The boy shook his head.

“Your daddy still sleeping beside your brother?”

The boy gave another nod. Bobby chuckled. “You know how to talk?”

He saw the pup swallow before a small scratchy voice said. “Yes.”

“Well that’s good.” Bobby smiled back. “Was getting worried there for a minute, thought I might be talking to a ghost.”

He saw the boy frown a moment, he wasn’t sure what all John had told his boys. He doubted it was the truth, the harmless jest wouldn’t matter much.

“My name's Bobby, what’s yours?” He asked like he didn’t already know the pup’s name, he hoped it would put the child at ease.

“Dean.”

“Well nice to meet ya son.”

The boy gave a nod before his eyes trailed around the area once more, it brought a smile to Bobby’s face to see the boy so curious of his place. If he was lucky he’d be able to convince John to stay a while, longer than just the length of the pups cold. It would do him and the pups some good to have a quiet place to rest from all their many months on the road.

“You hungry?”

Dean shrugged.

“Thirsty?” Bobby tried once more.

Dean gave a cautious nod.

“Come on then, let's get you some juice.” He couldn’t help but smile when he heard the small feet of the child following after him. He lead the boy into the kitchen and after setting his coffee cup aside dug through his fridge for the orange juice he kept. Pulling the carton out he poured a small glass for the boy and set it on the table. The child had sat down while he was tending to the juice, the boys tiny hands wrapped around the glass.

“Thank you.” He rasped.

“Your welcome.” Bobby took up his coffee once more and sat across from the boy, sipping at it leisurely as he watched Dean do the same with his orange juice.

“So you got a cold while traveling?”

Dean shook his head. “I fell in the snow.”

Bobby chuckled. “Did you fall or were you playin?”

Dean smirked behind the glass of juice, Bobby nodded. “Uh huh that’s what I thought. Your brother playin with you then?”

Dean smirked. “He was making snow angels.”

“I hope you two were bundled up, but seeing as you got a cold I’m gonna have to say you weren’t.” There was an underlying tint of disapproval in the man voice, but Dean didn’t pick up on it as he said.

“We were wearing our jackets.”

Bobby huffed. “Jackets ain’t enough for the snow boy. It’s no wonder you got yourself sick, be a miracle if your brother don’t come down with it too.”

“Sammy’s grouchy.” Dean muttered as he played with his glass.

“Well most toddlers are when they aren’t feeling well.”

Dean shook his head. “I woke him up from coughing.”

“Ah well I’m sure he’ll forgive you, he’s sleeping now ain’t he?”

Dean gave a nod. “So he’ll be fine once he gets caught up on his sleep, lord knows your daddy looked like he could use it.”

The boy took another drink of his orange juice, setting it down on the table a moment later only to sneeze into his arm. Bobby smirked as he got up from his chair to grab something for the boy to wipe his nose with. Crouching down he helped clean the boys face and arm of the snot he’d managed to get all over himself.

“You feelin alright son?”

“Hot.”

Bobby hummed as he reached up to feel the boys forehead. The pup was definitely still running a temperature, sighing Bobby gave the poor boy a sad look. “When your daddy gets up we can give you something.”

“Okay.”

He would gladly just give the boy some medicine now, but he dare not try something like that until he was sure that John felt comfortable sharing his space with the boys. They were John’s pups and if he threatened them or appeared to be threatening them in any way Bobby would find himself deader than a doornail before John had time to think things through. Best not to test an alpha when in regards to his pups.

“Drink your juice son.”

Dean nodded and began to drink once more. Bobby went into the small laundry room attached to the kitchen and found one of his hankies, coming back in he set it down beside the boys juice.

“Use that to wipe your nose.”

Dean glanced at the small square of cloth, his eyes going up to Bobby next in confusion.

“Like a tissue, but it can be washed.” He chuckled when the boy made an ‘ick’ face. “Well it’s better than sneezin all over yourself isn’t it?”

The boy nodded. “That's what I thought.” The grizzly hunter chuckled. Bobby had just taken a sip of his coffee when the loud bang of a door hitting a wall sounded. Bobby snorted when he heard it and quickly calmed the small boy when he jumped.

“It’s alright son, yer daddy just realized you're not in bed with him and is having a heart attack.” He winked.

Dean giggled back at the man and watched as the stranger called over his shoulder. “Quite it with the noise Winchester we’re having a nice talk down here.”

The noise which had originated from upstairs came to a halt. Bobby smirked at the boy, leaning forward to whisper.

“Bet yer daddy’s down here in under a minute.” He winked as he pulled back. The sounds of someone taking the stairs two or more at a time had him chuckling. The pups eyes were wide as he leaned sideways to stare at the doorway. Sure enough his father came bounding in eyes wide until they landed on him.

“Dean.” It was like all the air rushed out of him.

“Honestly Winchester.” Bobby shook his head. “Boy was just thirsty.”

John glanced to the other hunter before his mind caught onto what the man was saying. “Right...Right.” He turned his attention back to his boy and smirked when he saw Dean giggling at him. Coming forward he knelt down and ruffled his son’s hair. “No getting out of bed like that Dean, you gotta wake me up first. I was scared stupid when you weren’t there.”

“The stupid part is at least true.”

John glared over at the other hunter who hid his smirk behind another sip of his coffee. The man was saved by Dean’s hands coming up to rest on his father's face, smiling at his pup John leaned forward and kissed the boys brow. Scenting his hair all while trying to ignore the sour scent of sickness surrounding the boys scent.

“I was waiting for you to get up to give him something. He’s runnin a bit of a fever still.”

John looked graciously over to the other man. “Thank you.”

Bobby nodded. “Figured you’d want to be around just to be sure. Where’s your youngest?”

“Shit.” John got up to run back upstairs before he paused to look back at Dean. “Stay with Bobby son.”

Dean gave a small nod and then his father was off storming back up the stairs. Bobby chuckled and shook his head as he got up from his chair. “Your brother like orange juice?”

Dean watched the older man go towards the fridge once more, the man glancing over his shoulder to get his answer. Dean shook his head. 

“He doesn’t?”

Dean shook his head once more. “He gets sick.”

Bobby frowned. “Sick? What’cha mean son?”

“He coughs it up.”

Bobby scratched his head a bit. “Guess his stomach don’t like all that acid.” He hummed before digging through his fridge once more, searching for the younger Winchester something to drink. He heard John come back down, but was too busy with what he was doing to care. He gave a small noise of victory when he found a can of frozen juice concentrate, pulling it out of his freezer he smiled upon seeing the two year old snuggled up to his father. Clearly not awake despite his father’s own freak out, chuckling as he walked towards the sink to thaw out the juice he called out over his shoulder.

“Looks like your the only one who got worked up.”

“Shut it Singer.”

Chuckling as he set about making the pitcher of juice he told the other alpha. “There’s med’s in the far cabinet.”

He heard the alpha walk over there rifling through things before heading back to the table. He ignored the small conversation of him telling his son that he needed to take the medicine even if it tasted bad. Once the juice was mixed up did he pour a smaller glass of juice for the boys younger brother, twisting around he gave a remorseful look at the boy as he swallowed down a cap full of medicine with a grimace.

“That’s a good lad.” Bobby smiled encouragingly to the boy who was making a ‘blech’ face and quickly taking another drink of his orange juice. The boys father gave a chuckle before accepting the glass of apple juice for the toddler. Sammy tried to take it from him, but the man held it up for the boy despite the tiny hands clinging to it. Bobby retook his seat and watched on as the boys enjoyed their juice, there would be plenty to talk about between him and John. For now he was content to watch the man he’d never realized was a father be a father to his two boys. He couldn’t imagine what it must be like to try and raise two small pups all while hunting, he knew hunters who couldn’t even manage themselves let alone another human being. 

“What do they like for breakfast? Fraid I don’t got much in the way of cereal...Well not that pups would like.”

John chuckled as he stroked the back of his toddlers head. “They’re not too picky.”

Dean made a small noise that earned him a reproachful look from his father.

“What was that?” Bobby asked with a chuckle.

John sighed as his oldest piped up. “Sammy’s a picky eater.”

“Is he now?” Bobby shot an amused look towards his friend. “I’m sure we can find something the boy would like.”

John rolled his eyes. “Good luck with that.”

“He like eggs?”

Dean nodded. “Scrambled.”

Bobby gave John a superior look. “And you? What you like son?”

“Eggs are fine.”

Bobby gave the boy a look. “I didn’t ask what was fine, I asked what you like.”

Dean blinked in surprise, his gaze flitting over to his father cautiously. John smirked and gave a nod.

“Bacon.” The boy finally admitted.

Bobby chuckled. “Bacon and eggs it is.” The man made his way to the stove and in just a few minutes the heady aroma of cooking breakfast filled the room. Sam had finished the majority of his juice and was tugging on his father’s arm. He wanted down.

“No sammy.”

The boy pouted. “Down.”

John chuckled. “Just because your cute and can say down doesn’t mean I’m gonna listen.”

Dean giggled as his father told his brother no. Sammy didn’t seem very happy to hear that though and began to kick up a fuss. John sighed as he cradled his youngests face into his neck, urging the boy to just take in his scent and calm down. The boy put up a good fight, but eventually he began to calm. The scent of his alpha and father lulling his little body into supplication, snuggling further into the man's neck as his head was stroked by his fathers large hand.

“He’s still cranky.” Dean muttered nasally.

John chuckled. “Dean he didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, you two were up and down all night.”

Dean nodded his head before suddenly reaching out to hold up the hankie that Bobby had given him. “It’s so I don’t sneeze on you.”

Bobby snorted. “Not exactly what I said son, but I guess that’ll do.”

John chuckled. “It’s true enough.” He nodded to his son. “Make sure you use it instead of your hand.”

John’s hand came from around his son’s head when he felt Sam shift against him, the grumpy boys hand coming up to scrub at his eyes. “You eat some breakfast and you can go down for a nap.”

“No nap.” The tired boy pouted.

“And if that ain’t proof of the need of one I don’t know what is.” Bobby chuckled as he stirred the eggs around.

“Yeah Sammy’s like that aren’t you son?” 

The boy stared back at him with a disgruntled look on his face. “One minute your all rays of sunshine and the next it’s like the world is ending.”

“He’s two.” Bobby pointed out with a grin as he waved his spatula towards the boy. “To him a lack of juice is the end of the world.”

John laughed at the man’s snark, Dean was giggling at the joke all the while Sammy looked back and forth between them either too young or simply too tired to comprehend what they were all laughing about. John cradled his head forward kissing his brow. “It’s alright sammy.” The boy kicked up a little fuss, pushing against the man in an effort to be released once more, before he settled for bringing his hands up and pulling on his father's facial features. John sighed as his son began tugging on his lips, nose, and ears. When Bobby turned around to ask a question once more he raised a brow.

“Don’t ask.” The man muttered all the while his youngest pulled on him.

“He always do that?”

“He likes to touch things.” Dean answered the man. “He puts everything in his mouth.”

“Might be why he’s a picky eater.” Bobby commented dryly, turning back to the food he was cooking he called out. “Let the boy go Winchester and get the plates.” He smirked when he heard the two year olds cry of happiness at being released.

“Stay in the kitchen sam.” 

Even his father's stern order didn’t seem to dampen the boys mood as he ran around exploring things, Bobby shot John an amused look which had the man shaking his head.

“And you do this while hunting?”

“I’m a saint, I know.”

Bobby snorted. “Hardly, I was just going to say that your more off your rocker than most hunters I’ve met.”

“Thanks.” The man muttered as he strode back to the table. Setting up the places for all four of them, once that was accomplished he tried to reign in his youngest, but Sammy wasn’t having any of it. Racing around the room and getting into all kinds of things. Bobby was just laughing as he watched the two year old evade his father as his older brother laughed and egged him on. 

“Go Sammy go.”

“Dean don’t encourage him.”

“WEEE.”

“Sammy get back here kid.”

Bobby chuckled as he brought the food over to the table, scooping a healthy serving onto Dean’s plate with a wink. “I think we’ll leave him to it huh? Eat your breakfast.”

Dean smiled as he dug into the eggs and bacon the man had given him. Bobby smirked around a fresh cup of coffee as he watched the man’s oldest dig in all while his brother ran around the room with his father trying to apprehend him. This wasn’t how he thought his day was going to go, but then again he hadn’t figured he would be inviting John Winchester to bring his two boys into his home to begin with. This was one change he didn’t find himself minding all that much, they certainly brought some life into the old house. 

 


End file.
